The Hacker Who Lived
by OberonsRest
Summary: First Fanfic. AU. Non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. I'm just playing with her world.

Vernon Dursey may have been a big man, but no one could have ever called him slow or lazy. If someone were polite, they might have called him "energetic." A more accurate term would have been "hyper." His first love was boxing, but realizing as a young man how few amateurs actually make it to the pros, he applied the same energy to more intellectual pursuits and soon found himself working towards a degree in mechanical engineering. Soon after graduating he found a job as a junior engineer at a manufacturer of machine tools called Grunnings. His jovial, energetic personality endeared him to Grunning's customers, and attracted the attention of his bosses who soon transferred him to Sales Engineering. It was here that Vernon really took off, so to speak, and in a few short years he became one of Grunning's top employees.

Boxing however remained a hobby of his, and after work he could often be found at the local gym keeping in form. One of his sparring partners and friends was a detective from Scotland Yard named James Potter. James was just as energetic as Vernon, and despite being half Vernon's size gave him a run for his money in the ring. One evening at a party, Vernon was introduced to James' sister-in-law, Petunia Evans. It was love at first sight, and soon they were married.

Increasing demands on their time from both the job and the family kept James and Vernon from visiting the gym as often as they'd like. Vernon was promoted to manager of the Sales Engineering department and moved to Little Whinging. James transferred from Scotland Yard to MI5 and moved to the West Country. The two families both had a son. James and Lily named their son Harold. Vernon and Petunia named theirs Dudley. During the party after Harry's baptism, Vernon and James got together for a drink. James was looking rather frazzled. "Rough time at work?" Vernon asked. "Can't really talk about it, but yes." James replied. When Vernon said "The Provos." James just nodded. Vernon read about the problems in Northern Ireland and assumed his friend would be working on it. They both promised each other they'd get together again soon for a sparring match in the ring. Vernon was getting a little soft, and he thought James needed to blow some tension off. Little did they know that would be the last time they would see each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia Dursey was a squib. Seemed that most of the Evans family was. They didn't mind however as they readily accepted the muggle world, and held the general opinion that the magical world was in many ways ass backwards. More so when it came to the so-called purebloods. It came as no surprise when her younger sister Lilly committed accidental magic at age 7, and received her letter from Hogwarts on her 11th birthday, along with their friend Severus Snape. Lilly and Severus went off to the magical world at Hogwarts, while Petunia continued in the muggle world. She was working on her masters degree when she met the big jovial Vernon Dursey at a party her sister was having. It was love at first sight and soon they were married. Lilly and Petunia both had a son around the same time, and subsequent moves to new homes kept them from visiting as much as they would like. However the two sisters still talked to one another on the phone frequently. The Potters, despite being an old pureblood family, were not as ass backwards as some of the wizarding population and embraced such twentieth century conveniences as the telephone.

Although Vernon knew his friend James Potter was in law enforcement, he thought James worked for Scotland Yard and then later transferred to MI5. This was actually a cover story for wizards who worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Aurors. Being a squib, Petunia knew the truth about James true employer, but the cover story was necessary to keep from breaching the Statute of Secrecy that for the most part kept the Muggle and Wizarding worlds in England apart from one another. Petunia also knew about the rise of the dark wizard You-Know-Who, James' efforts as the lead Auror on the Voldemort case, and the risks that entailed. She listened to her sister's concerns about how the ministry was letting Albus Dumbledore and his "Order of the Phoenix" take a greater role in the Voldemort case, and James' misplaced trust in the headmaster's well-intentioned, but somewhat incompetent handling of things.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world. Any mentions of actual persons, living or dead, is done in a purely fictional context.

Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, was nervous. He just noticed the tail on him, and while under normal circumstances he would have AKed them when there were no witnesses around, he also noticed that his tail consisted of at least two Yanks. At least two because that's the number he noticed. There were probably more. American technomages from the CIA's MK-ULTRA department were one of the few things that scared Riddle, more so than Bumblebore.

Back when Riddle was first working on the whole dark lord thing, he sent an agent into America to "test the waters". After arriving in Salem Massachusetts, that agent vanished. The next two agents he sent looking for the first found him working as a janitor at a McDonalds in Southie with his magic stripped and memory erased. When they followed him, they were led to a bar in Boston frequented by magical members of Sinn Féin where they proceeded to have the crap beat out of them, their skin dyed Kelly Green, and their wands snapped. They were later found at the front door of the British Consulate in Cambridge where they were recognized as Death Eaters and sent to Azkaban. Meanwhile, the British Ministry of Magic received a terse message from the American Department of Magical and Paranormal Affairs telling the Brits to keep their trash on their side of the ocean. After that, Riddle decided to give the Americans a wide berth.

Capt. Curtis Saxon, US Army Magical Intelligence Command (MAGICOM), currently attached to CIA MK-ULTRA, looked at Riddle through his AN/PVS-666 Mage Vision Goggles (MVG) and frowned. Designed to look like a pair of muggle sunglasses, the AN/PVS-666 MVG was standard issue for all MAGICOM forces. All magic users can be identified by their distinctive aura, visible to an MVG wearer. Skilled MVG operators can also identify the classification of an individuals magic, and any adjuncts attached to them such as a wand or ward. What Capt. Saxon saw looking at Riddle were several black threads stretching away from him and off in different directions. Maj. Mike Aquinas, Saxon's team leader, saw him frown and trained his MVGs on Riddle. "He's got Horcruxes." Aquinas said. "Looks like six of them."

Horcruxes were used by dark wizards as a means of life insurance, and required an act of murder to create. Saxon and Aquinas looked at Riddle with utter revulsion. Saxon spoke next, "Want me to have an MSM team trace them down?" he asked. MSMs were Magical Support Teams, capable of tracing down magical treads to their origin, and then sending an Electro-Magical Pulse weapon at it. EMPs could disrupt a persons magical signature and "cleanse" an item by wiping magical energy off it. A powerful enough EMP could also permanently wipe a persons magic if they are too close to it when it goes off. Such a pulse is often fatal as in addition to losing their magic the person gets a lethal dose of radiation.

The Major thought a while. "Tempting with this piece of shit, but the Limey Ministry wouldn't appreciate the favor." he finally said. This M-Team was under the control of MK-ULTRA, and while the NCA might go toe-to-toe with the Brits since Riddle had already tried to bring Death Eaters into the US (They were dealt with in a very funny manner by Irish FBMI agents in Boston.), their mission at present was to observe. "Make a signature recording, and we'll up channel it. We'll let the DMPA notify the Brits." Their mission complete, the M-Team blended into the woodwork like the professional hunters of men that they were.

Riddle noticed his tail was gone. This scared him even more because he didn't see where they went.


	4. Chapter 4

Petunia was washing the dinner plates in the kitchen when she noticed a post owl pecking at the window. She opened the window, reached into a cabinet for the owl treats (she had a fondness for birds of all types), took the thick envelope tied to the owl's leg, and gave it a treat. The Owl hooted an approval, flexed its wings, and flew off into the night. "Wonder what's up with Lilly.." she thought. She talked to he sister on the telephone every few days, so for her to send a post owl was quite irregular.

She sat down and started reading the letter. She then became very angry. "Vernon!" she yelled. Vernon, came running into the kitchen from the living room. With shaking hands, she handed him the letter. After reading it, he turned the same shade of purple that he usually reserved for the worst problems at the office. "What does that freak think he's doing?!" was his only reply.

Petunia got up from the kitchen chair, and asked her husband "Can you watch Dudley for a bit, dear? I have to go out." Vernon was a little confused. "Certainly sweetie, but where are you going?" Her reply turned Vernon's blood cold. "I need to visit my father." was her simple reply.

* * *

Severus Snape was furious. One of the Dark Lord's spies overheard a prophecy involving The dark Lord and The Potters' son. Voldemort was planning on killing the infant Harry Potter to avert the prophecy. Snape went straight to Dumbledore, who simply said. "Don't worry Severus. Everything has been taken care of." When pressed for more, Dumbledore just responded with a bunch of generalized platitudes about "The Greater Good." That was the last straw for Snape. "You can ride your 'greater good' to the lowest pits of Hell, Headmaster. I'm done." With that, Severus Snape, potions master and spy for The Order of The Phoenix, disapparated. It would be a long time before he was seen in Hogwarts, or even England, again.

* * *

Nikola Tesla looked at the message he received from his fellow veteran, Jonathan Evans. Working for the Paranormal Division of the OSS during World War II, he met Evans who was his liaison for the British SIS. Together the wizards in the OSS and SIS worked with Albus Dumbledore to defeat Gellert Grindelwald, but after the war something in Dumbledore changed.

Tesla remembered that Evan's son-in-law, Vernon Dursey, ran the Sales Engineering department at Grunnings London. Grunnings did a lot of work for the US DMPA, and had a big office and manufacturing plant just North of Boston...


	5. Chapter 5

"They made Pettigrew their secret keeper." Tesla cringed as he heard the report from the M-Team he assigned to England at the request of his old friend whom he served with during World War II. Despite the closeness and mutual cooperation the American and British muggle governments shared, almost the exact opposite was the case on the magical side, often exacerbated by one Albus Dumbledore. The Brits still had their idiotic Statue of Secrecy, whereas the Americans would simply nether confirm nor deny the existence of magic. America was a magically rich and diverse county. In addition to the usual wizards, it was home to shamans, voduns, wiccans, druids, new-agers, technomages, mutants, and numerous others. Denying magic's existence would have been a waste of time, and enough people were magically aware that there was no point in already confirming what everyone already knew.

The official cover of the M-Team was they were a joint FBI/CIA liaison attached to the State Department and assigned to investigate American connections to the Irish Republican Army. This was a bit of a joke actually considering how many Irishmen were FBMI agents. At any rate, the M-Team was given Diplomatic credentials that would simply result in them getting expelled from the country if they were "caught" on the job. The British Ministry of Magic was still obligated to obey The Crown.

Tesla's first thought was to simply do everyone a favor and EMP Death Eater locations from orbit before sending in an MK-ULTRA hit team for mop-up. It was always better to ask forgiveness than permission, and after the usual apologies everyone would have forgotten about that old decommissioned satellite whose orbit decayed enough to put it in the gravity well. However, they were legally unable to act until receiving a preponderance of the evidence that the Death Eaters were targeting American Citizens, magical or muggle. After he lost three agents here, he was keeping his distance from America. The DMPA was ready to grant the Potter family asylum in America, but they continued to place their trust in that fool and his Order Of The Flaming Chicken.


	6. Chapter 6

Most British pureblood wizards were still living in the previous century, and remained disdainfully ignorant of modern muggle technology. It was that ignorance which made it almost ridiculously easy for the American M-Team to surveil Riddle Manor. Despite their lopsided upper hand over the Death Eaters however, they could only observe and report unless an act of self-defense or prevention of harm to another was called for. When Peter Pettigrew revealed his secret to Riddle, and the two apparated away, Major Aquinas could guess where they were headed. After a quick call on his communicator, him and his team apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Captain Saxon and Sergeant Stalking Wolf, a USMC Scout/Sniper and apprentice Cherokee Shaman who recently transferred to MAGICOM, watched the Potter Cottage from approximately 75 meters away. Any potential hiding spot closer to the residence would have alerted the wards. Although the Fidelius Charm prevented them from actually "seeing" the place, the AN/PVS-666 MVG enabled them to the see the Charm's signature and they was more interested in the area around the house than the house itself. Saxon's earpiece buzzed and Stalking Wolf became more focused. Riddle and Pettigrew were on the way with the rest of the M-Team following them. While the ROE clearly prevented from from initiating an act of force, they could legally engage in self-defense or to prevent harm to an innocent bystander. Since it was obvious that Riddle was coming here with ill intent, the M-Team could act as soon as they confirmed Riddle's intentions.

Riddle and Pettigrew appeared just outside the wards, and Potter Cottage shimmered into view. With a single wave of his wand, the wards fell and Riddle strode to the door of the cottage, blasting it open, and walking inside. The M-Team apparates onto the property and starts running towards the cottage. A flash of green light appears from inside the cottage a mere second later. As Pettigrew raises his wand at the M-Team, Stalking Wolf sights the crosshairs of his M40's scope on the center of Pettigrew's head, and soon the rat is exterminated. Aquinas reached the door of the cottage and was moving towards the stairs, CAR-15 at the ready. As he ascends the stairs, another green flash.

As Riddle steps past Lily's body, he is aware of multiple presences inside the cottage. He's not concerned. As soon as he deals with the Potter child and the prophecy, he'll take care of the interlopers who dare bother him at such a crucial time. He raises his wand and utters the Killing Curse just as three magically-enhanced 5.56mm NATO rounds enter his chest cavity and tear his heart to shreds.


	7. Chapter 7

At the American Embassy in London, Aquinas and Stalking Wolf looked at the infant with the lightning bolt scar on his head. Aquinias sees the the Sig rune, symbol of victory. Stalking Wolf sees that Harry Potter has been marked by The Great Spirit as The Thunderheart, a great warrior who is sent to this world as a protector of the people when they need help. The two place some items on a small fringed buckskin bag, and place it with Harry in his baby carrier. Both know in their very souls that Harry Potter is destined for great things as they give him to his grandfather.

Jonathan Evans held the baby carrier containing his grandson Harry James Potter as he approached the home of his surviving daughter and son-in-law, his old friend and brother-in-arms walking beside him. After terminating Riddle with extreme prejudice as he cast the Killing Curse on the baby, the M-Team found Harry none worse for the wear, save for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Riddle wasn't gone, his Horcruxes ensured that. All the Yanks could do at this point was inform the British Ministry of Magic of their existence, but they were still too busy complaining about the team of American hit-wizards operating "illegally" on British soil. Nikola Tesla walked beside his friend and his friend's grandson. He worked alongside the Brits during World War II when they fought Grindelwald, and was amazed at the incredulous response from the British Ministry of Magic when they were told about Riddle's multiple Horcruxes.

When Petunia saw her father at the door with the baby carrier and Mr. Tesla, she knew her sister and brother-in-law were dead. She let them inside, and after sitting down, the elder Evans explained what happened. After hearing the whole story, Petunia asked "So Voldemort is dead?" This time Tesla spoke. "Not really." He replied. "The horcruxes keep his soul anchored to this plane of existence." "Can they be destroyed?" Vernon asked. "They could, but the British Ministry of Magic refuses to acknowledge their existence after seeing the proof we gave them." Vernon was a combination of aghast and perturbed when he exclaimed "What kind of freaks are we dealing with here?!". Tesla sighed, "The freaks are British wizards who are stuck in the last century, and they are for some reason angry that we did them the favor of neutralizing their dark lord for them." Tesla then reached into his pocket, pulled out a quartz rod with copper end-caps, and aimed it at the wizard who was apparating into the Dursley's living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore's bad day was about to get worse.

He was in his office when he felt the wards on Potter Cottage go down in a spectacular manner. Not the slow decay that happens when a ward breaker drains them, but something more along the lines of a muggle army tank slamming into a building wall at high speed. Worried that some of this best ward work was taken down like it wasn't even there, he tried to Apparate to Godric's Hollow only to find anti-Apparation wards set up. By the time he had gotten there, he was too late. Peter Pettigrew lay in the front yard of Potter Cottage with a ruined head, taken down with single gunshot. He was the Potters' secret keeper, and Dumbledore could see the Dark Mark on his arm.

As the rest of The Order of The Phoenix Apparated in, he noticed the door to the cottage was open. Cautiously, his wand out, he approached the entrance and saw James Potter lying just inside the doorway, magical residue from an Avada Kedavra still on him. Going up the stairs, he finds Lilly at the second floor landing, also recently AKed. The second floor looks like a Muggle bomb went off in it, and right at the center of the damage is what remains of one Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemordt. Even with the extensive damage to the body, one can still see the three bullet holes in the center of his chest, right over the heart. The infant Harry Potter is no where to be found.

As Dumbledore surveys the carnage, he hears Mad Eye Mooney clumping up the stairs. His practiced auror eye inspects the scene. "I'd say from the use of enhanced muggle military weapons, and the precision accuracy, that Riddle came up against a technomage hit team." Moody opined. Dumbledore frowned, and replied "It would appear that some of our American friends were operating on our soil. I shall have a talk with Mr. Evans. We cannot have foreign muggles coming over here violating the statue of secrecy and interfering with the greater good." Before Moody could reply, Dumbledore Apparated away...


	9. Chapter 9

The science fiction author Arthur Clarke once said "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Those words adorn the door of the research department at Salem Institute in America's Massachusetts. It was discovered in that very place that Apparation was actually quantum teleportation. And once it was quantified, the way was paved for experimenters to tinker with it. Unfortunately for them, British wizards payed little attention to the tinkering of the lowly Colonials. While in mid- Apparation, Dumbledore felt himself suddenly stop. The usual feeling one gets from Apparating was replaced by that of being caught in a vise.

American technomages, after having discovered just what Apparation is, proceeded to tinker and experiment with like they would with any new toy. In addition to developing heavier anti-Apparation wards, they also figured out how to detect the quantum activity indicating an imminent Apparation, and how to stop and redirect individuals who were Apparating. Albus Dumbledore, much to his chagrin, was discovering just how good the Americans were at this sort of thing.

Nikola Tesla detected the quantum shift that indicated an imminent Apparation, aimed his wand, and to his amusement stopped Dumbledore right in mid-Apparation. Upon seeing who it was, he quickly cut off the Apparation block causing Dumbledore to slam into realspace and impact against the floor of the Dursey's living room. Dumbledore was up in an instant, wand out and a spell on his lips, when he felt the Elder Wand get wrenched out his hand, and his body get slammed into the floor once again. Blinking the stars out of his vision, he reaches for his backup wand to find the damned American Tesla holding the Elder Wand in one hand, and a strange crystal and metal wand aimed at him in the other.

"This wand is property of the Peverell family, Dumbledore", Tesla said matter of factly. "When were you planning on returning it to its rightful heir?" Dumbledore replied "The Elder Wand is needed to fulfill the greater good. You will please give it back to me now." Tesla smiled. "You would like it back? Molon labe." Dumbledore's eyes lost a bit of their twinkle. "As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, I'm charging you and Mister Evans with being an accessory to the murders of wizards Thomas Riddle and Peter Pettigrew, violating the International Wizarding Treaty, and violating the Statue of Secrecy." Evan's eyes narrowed. "That's Sir Evans of the Royal Welch Fusiliers and Special Operations Executive to you, Chief Warlock. Colonel Tesla is here at the behest of The Crown, and you of all people should know your place when it comes to matters of that nature." Indeed, Dumbledore served at the pleasure of the same people who called in that bloody American, and could not go against them without losing his magic. Evans then spoke again. "I, Sir Jonathan Corwin Evans, being the head of Clan Evans and maternal grandfather of Harold James Potter, son of my daughter Lily Evans Potter, do hereby adopt Harold James Potter into clan Evans. So mote it be!" Dumbledore's eyes lost even more of their twinkle. Vernon Dursley then spoke. "Albus Dumbledore. You are not welcome in this residence, my abode, and I command you to leave." Dumbledore thought "My hands are tied for the moment, but it is only a temporary inconvenience." He turned to the assemblage and said "Harry Potter is marked by a prophecy that must be fulfilled for the Greater Good. He needs to be raised by a proper wizarding family, and not by a squib and a muggle in order to understand his role in Wizarding Britain. As a young orphaned wizard his welfare is the responsibility of the Ministry of Magic." Tesla laughed. "As my fellow countrymen would say, that is a load of bullshit! He turned to his hosts and asked, "If I may?" At the nod from Vernon and Petunia, he waved his wand and Dumbledore found himself standing in front of the gate of Hogwarts, minus one Elder Wand, and the twinkle in his eyes gone.

Tesla turned and addressed the Dursleys. "Albus Dumbledore was once a good man. We fought together against a great evil. After the war he became a different person. He may be gone now, but he will perform his machinations in the British Ministry of Magic, and attempt to gain guardianship of Harry for his nebulous and honestly quite disturbing 'greater good'." He paused for a second, and continued. "Mister Dursley. My enterprises in America do an immense amount of business with Grunnings. When you go to work tomorrow morning, you employer will have an offer for you to become the Grunnings Executive Representative for Tesla Corporation. This position, however, will require you to relocate to America. I have been told that your record at Grunnings in both sales and engineering is excellent, and think that you would be an invaluable member of our team. America is the land of opportunity and freedom. Freedom from fear and to live your life in peace. I must be leaving now. Have a good evening sir."


End file.
